


Electric Kisses

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [66]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: "Is this alright?""Yes."





	Electric Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [prompt](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4984126#cmt4984126) at the three sentence ficathon on dreamwidth.

The first kiss leaves a delightful tingle in Yasha's lips as she pulls back from Jester, tasting electricity along her tingling mouth and Jester hardly looks any less affected.

Her hair is disheveled and staticky as lightning crackles every so often along the lines of her smaller body.

"Was that alright?" Jester asks as the air around them feels electrified as though waiting for Yasha's answer.

"Yes. Though I wouldn't mind it if we kiss some more," Yasha eventually answers softly, gently squeezing one of Jester's hands.

"Sounds good to me," Jester responds with a grin before gently kissing Yasha once more.


End file.
